Sensaciones y sentimientos
by DEYMONIO
Summary: Una historia de amor que yo deseaba ver entre Sakura y Tomoyo...espero difruten leyendo este fic.
1. Chapter 1

**SENSACIONES Y SENTIMIENTOS.**

Después de que Sakura cumpliera con su misión y se hiciera la dueña de las cartas Clow, el ambiente mágico tuvo ciertos percances pero nada que ella ,y sus guardianesno pudieran resolver.

Lo único inconcluso por el momento eran los sentimientos de su corazón, a sus 19 años ella gozaba de un vida " normal" , vivía feliz estudiando la carrera de Artes visuales y trabajando como freelance en fotografía, pero desde hacia ya un par de años, que su corazón dejo de latir por el joven Shaoran , a pesar de ella visitaba a diarioy que estaba el mayor tiempo posible con ella, incluso había decidido pasar medio año en Japón solo para verla, ella simplemente no se explicaba como de un día para otro, los sentimientos pueden congelarse, o quizás si .

A la par que sus sentimientos setomaban otro matiz la sutil venda de la inocencia emepezo a desaparecer, y asi las situaciones e tormaron mas nitidas, una de esas cosas era a su amiga Tomoyo, como era de esperarse, la jovencita Daidouji, se volvió excepcionalmente bella, mas refinada, demasiado perfecta y siempre pendiente de Sakura, siempre con una sonrisa, siempre ahí y de una manera u otra deseaba mas la compañía de su amiga que de su (por así decirlo )"novio". De ahí surgió una pequeña obsesión por tomarle fotos a Tomoyo a cada momento, se convirtió en su musa, extraña coincidencia del destino.

Y así después de percatarse de aquella obsesión, Sakura comprendió quien ocupaba realmente su corazón, Tomoyo, y su excepcional belleza , pero mas alla de eso existia la razon mas pura, en los momentos en los que ellas estaban juntas se generaba un ambiente de calidez, de comprensión, un ambiente dulce, era el único momento en la ajetreada vida de ambas que parecía que el mundo cedía un poco y disminuia la velocidad, solo para brindarles un momento más.

Tomoyo por su parte, noto claramente el reciente interés de su amiga en ella, y aunque se convencia de que solo se interesaba en ella por amistad, el corazón tiene extrañas formas poco lógicas para comprender los sentimientos. Por un lado sentía que todas esas oraciones hechas en cada templo de Tomoeda habían dado resultado, pero al mismo tiempo existía una duda latente¿Cuales eran los verdaderos sentimientos de Sakura, porque algo era claro, Shaoran y Sakura aún eran novios, así que evitando cualquier conflicto mental, decidió sanamente dejar que el destino la sorprendiera una vez más.

Bajo esta premisa, la nueva aventura de nuestras protagonistas inicia, descubriendo la magia del amor, superando los retos y limitaciones en pro de un amor que exige ser consumado.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1: OBJETIVIDAD NIÑA**

Aun recuerdo cuando conocí a Shaoran, me dio tanta ternura verlo así, queriendo ser tan fuerte, aun siendo tan pequeño, el y yo, hubo un momento en el que el y yo nos comprendimos bastante bien, pero después, el creció y mi percepción dio un giro radical, el siempre me cuidaba, y estaba pendiente de todos mis deseos, sueños y tristezas, pero algo faltaba, esa magia, ese toque especial, ese estremecimiento ante el deseo de una caricia del ser amado.

Cite a Shaoran en el café donde me declaro su amor hace unos cuantos años, en este café me pidió que fuera su novia formalmente, me siento en parte mal por actuar y desear a otra persona a sus espaldas, pero debo ser objetiva con mis sentimientos, hoy por hoy mi interés esta en alguien mas y seria injusto mentirle a Shaoran. Esto es doloroso, en incomodo… ¡AH! En vez e estar dialogando tanto debería pensar en las palabras precisas para no lastimarlo… ¡TONTA! Eso será imposible…

- ¡Hola princesita!

- Shao…- No por favor no lo hagas no me be….si ya me beso.

- ¡Tus labios saben muy dulces¡

- Si, gracias Shaoran…tambien los tuyos- ¬.¬u

- ¿Que pasa, te noto extraña últimamente.

- Si bueno de eso queria hablar. Shaoran…yo…

- ¡Se me olvidaba ¡

- ¿que¿Qué pasa, no grites asi ,que me asustas

- Si, perdona es que recorde algo de suma importancia...mañanaregreso aChina , me iré por espacio de tres meses…

- Tres meses…-que conveniente- ¡no espera¿ porque?

-Ya sabes como es mi madre,dice que por el momento debo hacer ciertos ejercicio de concentración para incrementar mi Chi y esas cosas y lamentablemente no podré comunicarme contigo princesita ya que debo enfocar todas mi fuerzas y mis pensamientos, etc..etc..etc..

-Ya veo, bueno seria bueno entonces que no te moleste mientras estas en ese entrenamiento.

-Si, pero si lo deseo quizás pueda darme una espacapada y visitarte ¿que dices?

- No, no es necesario, tú debes cumplir con tus deberes como descendiente de Clow.

- Si, lo se, tienes toda la razón, por eso te amo tanto sabes, siempre has sabido escuchar y comprender ,Sakura, eres lo mejor que pudo pasarle a mi vida

- ...-Hay no, esto no va nada bien, ya Kinomoto, haz lo debes hacer y deja de dudar¡ENFOCA!... respira y díselo, al mal paso darle prisa.-Lee, yo quería decirte que…

- Te amo Sakura.

- Eh… ¿Qué?

- Se que no te lo digo siempre, pero de veras te amo, quiero que siempre lo recuerdes. ¿OK?

- S...i, si lo haré- ¿Por qué tuvo que decir eso, no es posible esto se esta poniendo demasiado complicado¿Qué hago¿Qué hago?

- Bueno- "besito tierno"- Me voy, ya que debo empacar para el viaje, mañana salgo a primera hora¿iras a dejarme al aeropuerto?

- Ah, este si…cuídate mucho¿a que hora parte tu vuelo?

- 8:00 AM. Pero llega media hora antes.

- Estaré ahí, lo prometo- Felicidades Kinomoto, esta fue una buena demostración de sinceridad.¬¬u

Así fue, al día siguiente Sakura acudió al aeropuerto y despidió a Shaoran con una gran sonrisa y un beso. Aunque en el fondo, ambos sabían que ese tipo de beso no significa nada bueno, pero muy a su pesar, las cosas no podrían ser arregladas hasta dentro de tres meses.


	3. Chapter 3

**_C_APITULO 2 : EXTRAÑAS MIRADAS/ 1er MES**

Esto era demasiado hace apenas un mes que Shaoranpartio a China, y yosolo me he enfocado en ver aTomoyo, sinceramente no se si esto este bien pero definitivamente la ausencia deShaoran me hace sentir liberada , no debería pensar eso, además siquiera se si Tomoyo me corresponda, aunque parece no molestarle que este con ella casi diario. Bueno no casi diario, ella estudia Diseño de Modas y yo Artes Visuales, pero, ir en la misma universidad no es nada fácil y menos viendo la cantidad de apuestos jóvenes que se le acercan con la clara intención de que ella sea su novia. Eso me empieza a causar serios malestares estomacales, no se como se atreven siquiera a creer que mi adorada Diosa les cederá un poco de su tiempo, ese tiempo es mío, solo mío… pero que estoy diciendo¡Sakura Kinomoto, deja de pensar en Tomoyo como si fuera tu propiedad¡es tu amiga , mas no puedo…no puedo evitar sentir celos, y mas aun sabiendo que ella no tiene ni idea de mis sentimientos hacia ella.

- Hola linda Sakura

- Tomoyo - ligero suspiro incluido

- ¿Te pasa algo, desde que te vi desde el otro lado de la cafetería, parecías una nube negra con esa cara de pocos amigos… ¿estas bien?

- Uh...- eso no es bueno - je ...si ya sabes la escuela , los trabajos, la presion, tu sabes...apesar de todo me encuentro de maravilla , por favor, siéntate.

- Muy amable señorita Kinomoto.

- Me gusta que me digas asi sabes?- me gusta no, me encanta y mas con ese tono que solo usa conmigo , Tomoyo me enloqueces, esto no resultara en nada bueno.

>Ligero sonrojo Bueno que bueno que te agrade, Sakura

¿Acaso se sonrojo? bueno hare que se sonroje un poco mas, aplicare la mirada Kinomoto-Ydigame señorita Daidouji¿Desea algo de tomar?

- Me agradaría una soda...por favor. > Un sonrojo mas fuerte que el anterior

- Perfecto, espere aquí , ire por su bebida.

-Si, muchas gracias señorita Kinomoto- No lo entiendo, a que juegas mi amor, primero juegas a brindarme todas las atenciones y después te alejas, o te veo con una nube negra y rostro desencajado, será por ese joven del cual ni tu ni yo hemos pronunciado su nombre desde que se fue hace ya un mes, dime Sakura que deseas de mi, porque eres últimamente así conmigo, esto me mata amor, deseo sentirte mía, como nunca antes, deseo tus caricias, tu cuerpo y tu solo me das atenciones vanas, quiero tu atención completa en mi las 24 hrs. del día, acaso eso tiene algo de malo? Yo lo hago contigo. Por favor si esto solo sera un periodo de atenciones deseo que cesen, mi corazón esta cada día mas desbocado, cada día despierto deseando tener tu aroma a mi lado, y últimamente cuando te quedas en mi departamento por "sesiones de fotos", cada vez me es mas difícil contenerme,impedir tantos pensamientos cada vez mas y mas intensos.

- Aquí tiene, señorita¿desea algo más?.

- Si, tu compañía.>mirada seductora

- Eh…jejejeje, bueno, si tienes razón hoy no es mi día de trabajo.

- De hecho.

- Aunque las ventajas de trabajar aquí es que cuando son mis dias de descanso como hoy, puedo pedir lo que desee de la carta y no me cobraran nada. Tengo buena relación con el jefe.

- Me alegro por Touya, ademas te da muchos privilegios.

- Es lo mínimo, soy su hermana y casi trabajo diario aquí, y no con muy buena paga. aparte aun me sigue diciendo "monstruo"

- Si, eso es cierto, pero sabes que apenas acaba de abrir este café.

- Si, lo se, por eso hago esto con mucho cariño, confio en el y se que su negocio funcionara como el desea.

- El es muy capaz y tu...eres un amor¿lo sabias?

- Eh… jejejeje, ya no digas eso.

- Es cierto, Sakura

En ese momento Tomoyo toma la mano de Sakura y con una mirada penetrante, en sus labios se empiezan a formar palabras…

- Sakura yo...

- ¡Monstruo, no vayas a comer todo lo que hay en el menú solo por ser gratis¡No deseo estar en bancarrota antes de tiempo¡

- ¡Touya¿porque siempre me haces esto? cara de enojo>

- No es mi culpa que seas un Monstruo Glotón.

- No lo soy

- Hola Tomoyo¿Cómo has estado? omitiendo a Sakura>

- Muy bien Touya, Muchas felicidades por el café, te deseo lo mejor.

- Gracias, pero no espero prosperar mucho ¿sabes?

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tener un " monstruo Glotón" en el negocio no ayuda, esperoque**TU** puedas domarlo, si no tendré que llamar a la Agencia de control de monstruos glotones, quizás ellos si puedan entrenarlo bien¡

- Eso no fue gracioso hermano, ya veras que un día haré que todo eso se cumpla¡

- Si, si bueno ,espero disfruten su estancia, si desean algo solo pídanlo, ya me retiro porque debo atender a otros clientes, fue un placer verte Tomoyo, adiós…Monstruo.

- ¡Hermano! cara de enojo>

- Calma , calma Sakura

Suspiro >- si lo se, ya me resigne sabes?...snif.Bueno Tomoyo, que dices si nos vamos, me gustaría ir al cine, que dices¿me acompañas?

- Me encantaría.

- Perfecto¿que pelicula te gustaría ver?

- Me agrada el cine independiente, hay una película que me ha interesado últimamente se llama " FUEGO"

-Uh- Esa pelicula no es nada común-bueno, es una película que ya no esta en cartelera.

- ¿Ya la viste?

-Si - de hecho me hizo pensar muchas cosas respecto a nosotras-hace comocinco meses la retiraron, pero esta a la renta si deseas podemos rentarla y…

- La veremos en mi departamento¿que te parece Sakura?

- Per…fecto

- Bueno, solo falta ver que pediremos de cenar¿que dices?

- Me parece bien – mas que bien genial, aunque por otro lado esto será algo demasiado difícil, no es posible que me querrá decir con esa película, acaso… no, no es posible¿ o si?

- Bien entonces, vayamos y rentemos esa película y compremos comida para la cena.

- Sip yo cocino .


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 3: SINCERIDAD**

- ¡Una vez al año no hace daño!

- quizás, pero ¡dijiste que cocinarías¿no podías lucirte con tu talento culinario?

- ¡Vamos no seas tan quisquillosa Tomoyo¡Es bueno para la vida, tener hamburguesa y bebidas embriagantes en el estomago!

- no, no lo es

- lo es, lo es, lo es.

- No lo es "JOVENCITA Kinomoto"…Aunque puedo hacer muchas excepciones tratándose de ti Sakura, pero ¡esta la pagaras!

- Uh… que miedo, jejeje, bueno si así estamos, yo también hago por ti... demasiadas "excepciones"…

Silencio incomodo>

- Bueno auhm… ¿como te pareció la película?

- Me parece que vivir en una sociedad tan cerrada afecta mucho en la percepción de la sexualidad¿no crees?

- ¿Por qué?

- por los absurdos parámetros que te imponen, por ejemplo, el hecho de casarse aun hoy sigue siendo el simple acto de sumisión de la mujer hacia el hombre, si el se va, o regresa o hace todo la mujer siempre debe aceptar lo que el dice porque es mejor así, para ella claro, como si la mujer necesitara la opinión masculina, la mirada masculina para valer como mujer,para ser mujersocialmente hablando,me parece de lo mas absurdo, no crees Tomoyo?

- Si estoy de acuerdo, aunque también debemos considerar que no todas las relaciones son así, depende mucho de cómo el hombre desee valorar a la mujer y mas allá del aspecto genérico, esta que tanto te valores para valorar a la persona que amas, creo firmemente que en cada uno de nosotros existe el cambio, solo debemos dejarlo fluir…

- exactamente, por ejemplo en la película, las dos mujeres a pesar de vivir en una sociedad por demás machista como es la Hindú, optaron porcambiar solo para ellas y por ellas, a pesar de la desaprobacion, así es como debe ser el amor en si, dejando a un lado los géneros y las edades, lo parámetros y las limitaciones si deseas amar y esa persona te corresponde, entonces para que necesitas…

Hasta ese momento Sakura no había pensado en cuando deseaba la aprobación de Shaoran, no tanto su perdón, no tanto su comprensión sino la aprobación de un hombre hacia la sus propios sentimientos, es curioso como las realidades golpean en los momentos de las divagaciones mas sencillas.

Pero eso ya no podía detenerla, es cierto quizás buscaba esa aprobación para excusar sus sentimientos para sentir que debía estar mal en algún punto de sus pensamientos, una aprobación para encontrar una falla moral, una falla en cualquier punto de la pendiente de sentimientos que empezaban a cobrar forma, fuerza y nombre, Tomoyo, pero no los había, todo parecía encajar, todo por fin tenia sentido y esto perturbo muy profundamente a Sakura.

- ¿Sakura?... estas bien¿que paso¿porqué te quedaste callada?

- Eh, si… ¿que estaba diciendo?

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- si es que recordé algo, nada importante perdona Tomoyo, creo que… debo irme.

- ¿irte? claro bueno no...no espera...¿Qué paso¿algo te incomodo¿Dije algo fuera de lugar? …

- En absoluto, es que debo regresar a mi casa, recordé que hay cosas , pendientes…tu sabes

- ¿pendientes?

- si pero mañana, que te parece si… ¿te invito a desayunar y nos pasamos todo el día juntas¿Que dices?

- me parece bien pero, me preocu…

En ese momento Sakura coloco delicadamente un dedo sobre los labios de Tomoyo, esto hizo que se sonrojara como nunca en su vida, Tomoyo, la dulce niña de piel porcelana denotaba un rubor sumamente extraño en su rostro y el cual no paso de ser percibido por Sakura y le dio la premisa que necesitaba.

- paso por ti mañana a las 10:00 ¿hecho?

- S…si…si, me pa…parece bien

- Entonces hasta mañana …

- Hasta mañana.

Sakura recapacito todo en fracción de segundos entendió o acepto realmente la situación y tomo una determinación, Tomoyo, su mas leal amiga, no solo es una amistad, nunca lo ha sido, pero antes estaba el miedo a reconocer el amor mas allá de las normas sociales, hoy ese miedo ha desaparecido, no sabia como pero haría que Tomoyo, se percatara de cuanto la amaba y de lo dispuesta que estaba a superar a cualquier obstáculo para estar con ella. Mañana empezaría una nueva etapa de su vida.


	5. Chapter 5

**_C_APITULO 4 : PARENTESIS MENTAL**

Sakura paso toda la noche pensando y analizando mas lo que podía, pero aunque buscaba maneras de entender el porque de esa determinación termino por ceder con cierto aire de frustración, quizás era demasiada información y se preocupaba por algo que aun no pasaba, pero no le bastaba descubrir o mas bien abrirle las puertas al corazón no es tan fácil, como parece. En medio de aquella divagación el pequeño ser peludo que dormía a su lado despertó, con la firme necesidad de comer una rebanada mas de pastel.

- Kero ¿a donde vas?

- ¡Sakura que ser tan malo eres ¡ casi me matas del susto!

- No, quien te mata del susto, es tu conciencia, eres un tragón de seguro vas por una rebanada mas del pastel que hizo mi papa ¿eh?

- ¡Pero que mal pensada eres!

- No soy mal pensada, solo te conozco, es mas cayendo en cuentas… ¡AJA!

- ¿AJA QUE?

- así que por eso¡últimamente aparece menos comida en el refrigerador!

- ¡NO SE DE QUE HABLAS!

- ¡SI LO SABES, ERES UN TRAGÓN KERO

- ¡NO LO SERIA SI ME ALIMENTARAS MEJOR!

- ¡PERO QUE DICES¡SI COMES TODO EL DIA!

- ¡SI PERO ESTOY EN CRECIMIENTO!

¡ASI ES, PERO HACIA LOS LADOS, DESDE MAÑANA TE PONDRE A DIETA, HARE UN CONJURO PARA DISMINUIR - EL HAMBRE Y PARA QUE DEJES DE SER TAN GLOTON¡

- No Sakura, espera no lleguemos a los extremos tu sabes que yo te quiero y te protejo… y que me preocupo por ti, y que me hace muy feliz poder estar como tu guardián y que yo nunca haría algo que te hiciera daño, y…y…y…

- Jejejeje, anda ve por tu trozo de pastel.

- eh...Pe…pero

- Ve, antes de que cambie de opinión.

- ¡OK!

Molestar a Kero era uno de los poco placeres de la vida, sabia que su guardián era un elefante en cuerpo de peluche pero, sinceramente, era su mejor amigo desde que llego a su vida, y lo quería demasiado además logro distraerla, en ese momento regreso Kero con una gran rebanada de pastel de fresas, pero en vez de comérsela de una sola mordida voló hasta la mesita al lado de la cama de Sakura dejo su pastel al lado y miro muy seriamente a Sakura.

- ¿Sakura que pasa?

- ¿porque preguntas?

- porque es muy raro que estés levantada a las tres de la madrugada, generalmente a esta hora estas clavadísima con Morfeo.

- Je, bueno si… ya vez tengo algunas preocupaciones.

- ¿Hay algún cambio en el ambiente? No eso no es posible, no he detectado nada malo en el ambiente ¿tuviste alguna visión?

- Jejejeje, calma paranoico, no es eso, no es nada sobrenatural lo que me tiene así, es mas en un plano, sentimental.

- ¡Lo sabia, ese mocoso te hizo algo, deja que regrese de China y se las vera conmigo… te juro que

- No Kero…

El tono de voz de Sakura cambio radicalmente, generando una obvia preocupación en su guardián.

- La que le hará algo a Shaoran, seré…yo.

- Sakura¿que pasa?

- Kero, yo…yo…amo a ...otra persona.

- Ah¿es eso¡no me preocupes así!

- Como que "Ah¿es eso?"¿que quieres decir con eso?

- Je, no me digas estas así por que Shaoran se fue y Tomoyo … bueno digamos que ya no solo la ves con ojos de amistad.

-Si... ¡NO!...pero como…tu…yo... suspiro>¿acaso es tan obvio?

- Quizás, quizás no pero tener siglos de edad te hacen ver las cosas mas claras. Pero no te preocupes Sakura los sentimientos son variables, así como el destino y el tiempo, solo tu debes decidir que hacer con ellos, pequeña Sakura.Libre albedrío.

- Pe…pero…yo…

- Solo déjalo fluir, y haz lo que el corazón manda.

- Pero que pasara con los demás, mi familia, mis amistades.

- Quien bien te quiere no te juzga, solo toma el ejemplo de tu hermano.

- Bueno, es que el creo que es mas fuerte para afrontar las cosas.

- No lo creas, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que, el encuentra la fuerza en la persona que ama. Y antes de tener esa fuerza estaba la convicción de lograr lo que deseaba

- Si, quizás tienes razón… oye pero ¿como sabes eso?

- Para tu información Yue y yo no solo hablamos de magia, aunque te diré que ser su confidente de vez en cuando me aturde, suele ser muy detallista y…

- ¡KERO!

- ¿Qué quieres que haga¡Así es el!

- Si , si ya no te molestes.

- No en absoluto, ahora si me permites deseo saborear mi pastel antes de irme a dormir.

- ¡Buen provecho!

-Rachias…

- Kero…

- Mhhh…¿ ue meseas?

- Una que no hables con la boca llena y dos…Gracias por estar siempre aquí conmigo.

- Glup… bueno para eso soy tu guardián.

- No solo eres mi guardián, Kero eres mi mejor amigo y te agradezco que hayas deseado acompañarme siempre.

Con un delicado beso en la cabeza de Kero, Sakura decidió descansar y dejar que todo fluyera , mañana se ocuparía de los problemas y dilemas que la aquejan, por hoy, Kero había logrado reconfortarla y darle nuevos bríos para tomar las decisiones necesarias para lograr su objetivo.


	6. Chapter 6

**_C_APITULO 5 : EL PRIMER PASO**

Bien era el momento esperado, no podía retractarse ya, había pasado una semana desde que Sakura llevo a desayunar a Tomoyo, aunque ella quería dar un paso en ese momento y empezar a demostrar el interés que tiene hacia Tomoyo, lo único que logro fue decir tantas palabras incoherentes y comentarios fuera de lugar durante el desayuno y en si todo el día, parecía estar fuera de si, le dio la típica sordera mental producto de las situaciones donde el corazón lo controla todo y el cerebro queda reducido a una eco lejano, un sonido indescifrable, desde ese día Sakura no llamo a Tomoyo, decidió que para dar un paso seguro primero debía estar segura así que opto por recluirse en sus pensamientos durante una semana, hoy ese lapso llego a su fin, ya tenia decidido todo al menos eso parece, ahora solo hacia falta tomar el auricular, marcar el numero y esperar.

- ¡Hola¿quien habla?

- Ho..hola Tomoyo.

- Sakura…

- Si, disculpa que no te haya marcado esta semana, es que tenía cosas que hacer, ya sabes entre la fotografía y el trabajo con mi hermano y las labores escolares que se me han acumulado…

- Te entiendo.

La voz de Tomoyo sonaba demasiado distante, era la primera vez que Sakura escuchaba este tono en la voz de su amiga, era molestia y algo más, demasiados matices para ser detectados con claridad.

- Discúlpame de veras, yo no…

- No tienes porque disculparte, solo te pido que no te desaparezcas así me preocupo demasiado por ti.

- Perdona, se que te preocupe, pero ya me estoy reportando y eso es lo importante.

- Si, claro una semana después.

- Perdona, no deseaba, perdóname…

- Ok.

Sinceramente, Tomoyo había resentido esta semana. Por meses Sakura solo se acercaba a ella, compartía con ella todo, y después se marcha de su departamento sin decirle la verdadera razón , pasa todo un día con ella y parece como si estuviera sola, todo este comportamiento era sumamente extraño, pero aun así, Tomoyo tuvo quizás el tiempo necesario para analizar con detenimiento las acciones de su amiga, quizás algo se escondía detrás de tanto misterio, quizás Sakura realmente sentía algo por ella y decírselo la ponía sumamente extraña, y de no ser así… debía saber lo que realmente pasaba por la disparatada cabeza de su amada . Pero por hoy Sakura no tendría las cosas tan fáciles.

- Tomoyo, quería saber si podríamos vernos, no se salir a tomar un café, o algo así…

- ¿O algo así?

- Bueno, no se podríamos ir a algún sitio, aun no se a donde pero podríamos ver bajo la marcha…

- Podríamos, pero lamentablemente estoy ocupada tengo una sesión de fotos y debo ver a mi madre, quede en ir a comer con ella.

- Bueno y ¿que te parece mañana?

- Aun no lo se Sakura, tengo cosas que hacer.

- Ah ya…

- ¿Qué?

- No…nada, disculpa no quería quitarte tiempo, bueno te llamo la semana entrante. ¿te parece?

- No se, si a ti te parece bien.

- Tomoyo¿estas molesta?

- ¿Debería estarlo?

- No se, tal vez…

- Ah… y ¿porque estaría molesta según tu?

- ¿Por no comunicarme contigo esta semana?

- Lo peguntas o lo afirmas.

- Ah…

- …

- Lo afirmo, pero es que ya te pedí disculpas.

- Y tú crees que es tan fácil preocuparme e irte por una semana sin saber siquiera como estas, sumando el hecho de que te marque, deje mensajes e incluso pensé en lo peor…

- Sabes bien que tengo a Kero para cuidarme, no deberías preocuparte tanto.

- Ah ya veo, que bueno que me lo dices.

- No espera no me mal interpretes, solo quería decirte que no te preocupes demasiado por mi, bueno…

- ¿Ahora me dirás que hacer y como sentirme?

- Perdóname. No pensé que esto te preocuparía así, discúlpame, prometo no volver a desaparecerme de esta manera, pero para eso necesito saber que no sigues molesta conmigo.

- Chantajista. Sabes bien que me preocupo por ti, porque te quiero demasiado… ¿lo entiendes?

- Si, yo...yo tambien te quiero demasiado y por eso me siento fatal por lo que hice , pero creeme era necesario...

- ¿Necesario?

- Si, lo sabras despues...

- Bien, entonces te perdonare, pero con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que me acompañes mañana a mi sesión de fotografías y a comer con mi madre.

- Bueno, eso no suena a castigo.

- Nunca te castigaría tontita.

- Je… ¿a que hora paso por ti mañana?

- A las 09:00

- ¬¬...Sabía que esto no seria tan fácil.

- Bueno mañana te espero, que descanses.

- Igualmente, buenas noches Tomoyo.

- Sakura…

- Dime…

- Yo…

- ¿si?

- …

- te extrañe...

- yo tambien te extrañe...

- y...

- ¿si?

-auhm... llega...temprano...

- Ah…este…si, por supuesto...¿es todo lo que querías decirme?

- Mhhh…si…no…no se. Buenas noches, besos.

- To...

¬¬ ...colgo>


	7. Chapter 7

**_C_APITULO 6 : EL HORIZONTE**

Y Aquí estoy , como siempre desde que te conocí, extrañándote, pensándote, deseándote, recopilando momentos que solo concebía como remotas posibilidades entre nosotros, hoy te deseo aquí, admirando este paisaje tan familiar para mi, compartir mis experiencias , mi vida, mis recuerdos , vaciar en ti mi baúl de promesas , promesas que juras a ese futuro amor, con el cuál deseas vivir, respirar la vida en su aroma, probar la felicidad en sus besos, desesperadamente te pido ESCUCHAME, quiero que me escuches, que me comprendas, que me veas.

Miro, busco, encuentro, todo esta claro para mí, y aun fuera de mis suspiros, de mi desesperación, fuera de mi, encuentro la razón y la sencillez del amor, el mutuo acuerdo del corazón con el dolor, mi dolor, TU SAkURA.

Esta es mi pesadilla diaria, hoy, ya no te veo en este horizonte por mas que lo desee, puedo con la fuerza del tiempo pero no puedo impedirte seguir tu camino, nuestra leyenda solo fue mi deseo y aun así…seré tuyo por siempre.

- SHAORAN-


	8. Chapter 8

**_C_APITULO 7 : DE MIRAR ATRAS**

Analizando los acercamientos y seducciones verbales en las que Sakura y Tomoyo jugaban a diario, desde hacia ya dos meses era mas que obvio para ambas que solo era cuestión mas que de tiempo de valor para dar el primer paso, la amistad había llegado al siguiente nivel, solo por un detalle minúsculo, no han pasado el limite físico, no han llegado a la expresión mas abstracta del amor, el beso.

Hoy es, quizás, la oportunidad dorada, una fiesta de disfraces, ambiente propicio sumando el valor de ambas.

Mientras Tomoyo esperaba noticias de Sakura para esta noche…

Mensaje de texto en el celular de Tomoyo.

**>TVO N tu kSA, LLEGO 11:00pm-SkURA **

- Vaya así que llegara tarde, ah…esto resulta sumamente molesto, una cosa es que no haya querido que yo diseñara su traje para la fiesta de esta noche pero es el colmo que aparte de eso no llegue temprano, claro ha de tener demasiados compromisos y otras personas que deseen confeccionarle un traje , supongo que o he perdido mi toque o simplemente su interés por mis creaciones ha desaparecido, de todas formas, me pesa reconocerlo pero hoy hay un asunto aun mas importante¡esta tensión me esta matando, y este enojo es el claro resultado de la tensión que ha crecido entre nosotras, si ella no da el primer paso lo haré yo.

Así pasaron las horas, la fiesta de "halloween", daba inicio y con ello la determinación de ambas, Sakura preparaba y detallaba con especial esmero el "momento" para conquistar a Tomoyo, y Tomoyo preparaba la estrategia necesaria para dar un real jaque mate a esta situación, hoy probaría los labios de Sakura y nada ni nadie lo impediría.

Eran las 9:00pm y los invitados llegaban a la mansión Daidouji, la cual estaba adornada de una manera soberbia a la altura de todos los invitados que llegaban en limusinas con suntuosos disfraces. Era claro que la mayoría de ellos eran grandes empresarios y personas de "clase social alta", entre ellos estaban dos invitados muy especiales, Touya y Yukito, el primero con una mascara que tenia la figura de un sol en negro, vestido completamente con un esmoquin negro y una capa saturada en detalles que viéndola a primera vista no se lograba descifrar la figura pero ya extendida, era un sol bordado con finos hilos de oro , Yukito por su parte llevaba puesta una mascara de luna blanca , con un esmoquin blanco y al igual que Touya llevaba una capa de color blanca de similar complejidad solo que el diseño variaba a una luna y los hilos del bordado eran de plata. Ambos llamaban mucho la atención, en especial la de las chicas, a lo que Touya reaccionaba con indiferencia pero sujetando la mano de Yukito de manera delicada pero segura.

A pesar de los intentos de Touya por ser indiferente a la atención que generaban ambos, iba perdiendo la batalla y cuando una pareja de jovencitas de acercaba peligrosamente a ambos, apareció Tomoyo, que salvo la situación con esa distintiva sutileza.

Yukito: Muchas gracias Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: No hay de que Yukito, esas jovencitas son mis primas y si por algo se caracterizan es por buscar parejas en todas las fiestas, les aconsejo que anden fuera de la vista de ambas si no, les será imposible pasarla bien.

Touya: Entendido y anotado. Por cierto Tomoyo, dos cosas una: Te ves hermosa con ese disfraz y dos¿no has visto al monstruo?

Yukito: es cierto Tomoyo, el disfraz que diseñaste esta mas que hermoso y ¡No le digas así a tu hermana Touya!

Tomoyo llevaba un vestido de época LUIS XIV, color blanco nacarado, con finos detalles en encaje de seda, el cabello recogido por una media cola con detalles de perlas, el conjunto realzaba el color de sus ojos.

Tomoyo: muchas...gracias.

Touya: Anda Yuki, tu sabes que es de cariño.

Yukito: lo se, pero ella ya es una niña grande.

Tomoyo: Es cierto Touya, ella ya es…una… hermosa joven.

Touya: … ¿Tomoyo pasa algo?

Tomoyo: Ah no para nada, y perdona, respondiendo a tu pregunta, creí que vendría con ustedes, me mando un mensaje avisando que llegaría a las 11:00., pero como veo ustedes no estaban enterados de eso.

Touya: ya veo…que extraño ella me dijo que llegaría aquí temprano

Tomoyo: quizás para Sakura llegar temprano sea alas 11:00, aunque no me agrada el hecho de que venga sola… seria mejor llamarle para saber donde esta y mandar una limusina por ella.

Touya: seria lo mejor.

Yukito: Hey calma, no se preocupen, ella sabe cuidarse sola, no pongan esa cara, de seguro ha de estar haciendo algunas cosas pendientes.

Tomoyo¿cosas pendientes¿otra vez?

Touya¿pendientes¿Como que otra vez, hoy es un día de fiesta los pendientes se dejan para momento…

Yukito: ah…este si… bueno…ah tengo sed, Touya ¿podemos ir por algo de tomar?

Touya¿Qué? pe…pero…

Yukito¿por favor?

Touya: es molesto cuando usas ese tono de voz…no puedo resistirme.

Yukito: eres un cascarrabias.

Touya: No lo soy…bueno Tomoyo, si a las 11 ese monstruo no llega házmelo saber y yo iré a ver que pasa ¿OK?

Tomoyo: de acuerdo…pero…

En ese momento Yuikito se acerca a Tomoyo y le dice al oído en tono muy bajo.

Yukito: Dice Yue que no te preocupes que Sakura llegara y que nada malo le pasara, Kero se encargara de traerla, ya que es Halloween y es muy "común" ver cosas extrañas, como un león volador.

Tomoyo: pero puedo preguntar porque…

Yukito: no puedo decirte mas, mientras tanto diviértete. Todo saldrá bien. Ya lo veras.

Tomoyo: de acuerdo… Gracias.

Yukito: no hay de que, bien ahora iré a dar una vuelta con el cascarrabias.

Touya: Oye ¿que tanto le dijiste a Tomoyo? Y no soy un cascarrabias.

Yukito: lo que tu digas, Cascarrabias.

Así paso el tiempo, de una u otra forma las horas no fueron tan desagradables muy a su pesar Tomoyo estaba tan ocupada ayudando a su madre con los invitados que no se percato de cuando el reloj marco las 11.

En ese momento una persona entro por la puerta, llevaba un disfraz de Época, daba la impresión de ser un disfraz de mosquetero, un sombrero color carmín bastante amplio con una pluma de color blanco, un antifaz negro que cubría la mitad de la cara ,un cuello blanco con encajes en las orillas de color dorado y en la punta del mismo dos estrellas que asemejaban en gran medida a la estrella de las cartas de Sakura, el peto de color carmín con un bordado de un color cinco tonos mas obscuros que el color de traje con una infinidad de detalles que de igual manera tenían forma de estrellas , soles y lunas entrelazados, las mangas en su mayoría carmín a excepción de la parte lateral de ambas donde se enmarcaban tres líneas las dos laterales en un negro aterciopelado y una tercera que mas que una línea de tela era una abertura de la misma prenda , dejaba ver una blusa de seda blanca, las manos cubiertas con guantes de piel negro, un pantalón aterciopelado negro ligeramente suelto que terminaba en las rodillas y desde donde empezaban las botas de color negro , una capa negra caía sobre el lado izquierdo, todo esto acompañado de un florete de empuñadura plateada y dorada en una funda de piel negra. A primera vista parecía y por la altura de quien portaba el traje, daba la impresión de que el dueño del traje era un joven sumamente apuesto, pero volviendo a ver ciertas curvas denotaban el género opuesto, era Sakura.

- Bien Sakura, llegaste, abre la puerta, nadie notara tu presencia y así te iras acercando poco a poco a Tomoyo. Si eso es lo que haré… Respira …1…2…3

Justo en el momento en que Sakura abrió la puerta, la música ceso, debido a una falla técnica, silencio total en el salon, así que de la puerta del salón de bailes salio un ligero y tétrico crujido, que género expectación en el público presente. Sakura entro de manera triunfal muy a su pesar. Todo el mundo la observaba, se sentía demasiado apenada sin saber que hacer, buscaba una cara conocida que la auxiliara , y estaba a punto de darse la media vuelta y salir corriendo cuando una delicada mano la tomo por sorpresa. Era la madre de Tomoyo que inmediatamente entendió el mensaje que los ojos de su adorada Sakura transmitían.

-pero que pasa aquí, vamos apresúrense con esa música, que esto es una fiesta no un velorio, a pesar de ser halloween.

Este atinado comentario hizo que las personas soltaran una ligera risa y en ese momento la música volvió a tocar y cada quien retomo su momento.

- muchas gracias

- No hay de que encanto.

- Disculpe, sabe ¿donde esta Tomoyo?

- En el jardín si no mal recuerdo, la deje platicando con uno de sus primos, si deseas puedo acompañarte.

- No gracias yo, yo se como llegar.

- Bueno entonces te dejo, pero una cosa…

- ¿Si?

- Solo te pido, que la cuides mucho y que jamás la dejes ir.

- ¿que?...per…

- anda ve, ella te espera.

- …

Sakura no entendió mucho o entendió demasiado bien, el caso es que se había quitado un peso de encima. Ahora faltaba resolver un dilema emocional. Mientras tanto en la fiesta.

- Voy a ver al Mons…a Sakura.

-No déjala, ella necesita resolver otros asuntos.

- Si pero primero me debe una explicación del porque de su tardanza.

- Touya Kinomoto, déjala ella tiene que arreglar otros asuntos.

- ¿asuntos, pero ¿que asuntos?

- Uf…de veras que ¿eres ciego o te haces?

- ¿Qué?

- Mira amor, mi vida Touya, Sakura va a declararle su amor a Tomoyo, y por eso se retraso, ahora bien, esto ya lo sabias y si no te lo digo, por lo tanto me gustaría que las dejaras en paz por lo menos esta noche, Sakura ya es bastante grande para cuidarse sola y si pretendes ir a buscarla haré que Yue salga y te ponga en tu lugar y dudo mucho que eso sea lo que quieres. Ahora bien, espero que esta noche dejes de pensar en tu hermana y te concentres en mi, que ya han pasado dos horas y no me has hecho el mínimo de caso.

- Yukito…es que…

- Ahora que pasa

- ... nada..es que...Te ves muy lindo cuando te enojas.

- …pero que gracioso.

- Esta bien, esta bien, esta noche es toda tuya y de nadie mas, vamos a divertirnos y por favor hazme olvidarme del mundo.

- Deseo concedido.

Ya en el jardín Sakura observaba desde una distancia moderada a su amada, platicando con su primo ambos eran muy unidos y los mas fieles confidentes, pero esto resultaba desesperante ¿debían de ser confidentes en una noche como esta?

- Hola¿ya le dijiste?

- ¡KERO,…maldición casi me matas del susto.

- Así debes tener la conciencia.

- Ja, si no soy tu… de nuevo comiendo… ¿pero como estas comiendo!...¿acaso no te han visto en la cocina?

- ¡ Pues claro que no, me hice invisible

- ah bueno… ¿Desde cuando te haces invisible?

- Ah…hace un par de meses

- Pero como, tu no podías hacer eso.

- Si puedo cuando mi amo incrementa sus poderes.

- Pero si yo no he…

- Mia ue e padece…que esues abamos d..e….glup…esto.

- No comas con la boca llena y si me parece bien.

- Mira el primo de Tomoyo ya se fue, anda ve. Es tu oportunidad, mientras tanto voy por más comida.

- Procura no terminarte toda la comida.

- No prometo nada, esta muyyyy rica.

- …¬¬U

- ¡Suerte!

Sakura salio de su escondite y empezó a caminar sigilosamente hacia Tomoyo, que admiraba serenamente las estrellas sentada en la majestuosa fuente de rosas talladas en mármol, se veía simplemente espectacular, el blanco aperlado de su piel, el gran vestido, parecía una princesa, su princesa y como tal merecía ser conquistada. Sakura preparo su báculo, realizo el conjuro y miles de luces parecidas a una luciérnaga aparecieron alrededor de la fuente, un olor a rosas inundo el ambiente, de repente un tranquilo silencio y una hermosa melodía empezó.

- Hola, disculpa la tardanza.

Tomoyo, sabia bien de quien se trataba y aunque había ideado desde hacia dos horas con su primo la mejor manera de hacer que Sakura le declarara su amor, Todo el plan se vino abajo ya que era mas que obvio el porque de tanta magia. Aunque Sakura permanecía de espaldas a Tomoyo, esta no giro para hablarle, volvió su mirada al cielo y contesto en un susurro.

- No se si disculparte

- ¿por?

- No me permitiste diseñar tu traje para esta noche y llegas tarde, ni siquiera tu hermano sabia el porque.

- Y tu porque crees que demore.

- No se. Quizás por "tus cosas pendientes"

- De hecho así es.

- Y… ¿cuales son esas Cosas pendientes que hacen que te alejes de mí?

- Tu

- ¿yo?

- Si

- Como puedo ser yo la que te aleje de mi.

- … por lo que siento hacia ti.

- Y… ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

- …

- …

- Amor. Te amo

- …

El corazón de Tomoyo dio un vuelco, su respiración de detuvo, temía soltar el mínimo suspiro temiendo que ese momento tan deseado desapareciera como el recuerdo de los sueños que se generaban en torno a este momento, temía voltear y encontrarse de nuevo sola en su cama, llorando por un amor que nunca seria, temía voltear y encontrar un jardín vació. Pero debía superar esos temores, todo esto era real y nada lo cambiaria así que lentamente giro y se encontró frente a frente con una elegante figura, el escenario, los vestuarios y el momento, todo congeniaba, lentamente Tomoyo se levanto camino hacia aquella figura, con sus dos manos retiro el antifaz poco a poco unos profundos ojos verde esmeralda penetraron en el azul profundo de Tomoyo.

- Yo también te amo, desde siempre Sakura.

- Lo se, pero no sabia como…

- Shhh… ya no importa el pasado.

- …

Lentamente ambas se acercaron su respiracion se mezclaba en un calido aire, la cercanía de Tomoyo hizo estragos en Sakura que controlo cerrando los ojos, y dejándose llevar por la suavidad de los labios de Tomoyo, precia una eternidad deseaban la eternidad de ese momento. Poco a poco se separaron.

- Que hermosa melodía.

- Me alegro que te agrade se llama…

- …Después me dirás el nombre de esa melodía, por el momento solo deseo que me abraces.

- Por supuesto.

Dejándose llevar por el dulce ambiente que embriagaba los sentidos de ambas, sus cuerpos se fundieron en un abrazo, un sutil vaivén, Tomoyo recargada en el pecho de Sakura, Sakura recargada en la cabeza de Tomoyo. Por fin todo tenia sentido para ambas.


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTA: BUENO COMO DIJE AHORA CREO QUE MI MUSA YA ANDA RONDANDO DE NUEVO SUS APOSENTOS PERO TODAVÍA ESTA ESQUIVA , JEJE AUN ASÍ LOGRE COMPLETAR ESTE CAPITULO CON LA INTENCIÓN DE MOSTRARLES MIS AMADOS LECTORES QUE NO HE OLVIDADO ESTE FIC, SOLO QUE NO ENCONTRABA EL COMO, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN PUES ACLARO AUN NO SOY BUENA EN ESO DE HACER RELATOS ERÓTICOS, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS COMO SIEMPRE.**

**Y GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA, QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

**CAPITULO 8 : DÉJATE LLEVAR…**

Eran aproximadamente las 10:30 de la mañana , antes su vida pasaba entre el deseo y la desesperación pero hacia ya una semana que la situación había cambiado radicalmente, Sakura Kinomoto esperaba pacientemente en una mesa de café, revolviendo de forma casi autómata aquella mezcla de café con dos cucharadas de azúcar, recargada en el sillón mas hermoso, claro solo por estar en el departamento de Tomoyo. La mirada de la joven hechicera se cerro dejándose llevar por la quietud y serenidad e aquel sitio mientras meditaba su situación actual. Francamente nada podía ser mejor , el amor de su vida estaba hoy entre sus brazos casi a diario, estaba a punto de cumplir varios proyectos profesionales de fotografía… -pero- esta palabra cambio su rostro lleno de ensoñación al rostro de la preocupación, de su boca salió un nombre -_Shaoran…_- el chico era susurro de dolor, sabia que engañaba el corazón del joven pero que podía hacer ella no lo amaba, no como pareja, lo amaba como amigo y confidente, como compañero de batallas pero no mas … nada mas. Todo el ensimismamiento desapareció al escuchar el melódico caminar de su amada por el pasillo, no debía mirar sabia que ella estaba ahí, todo era tan peculiar en ella, levanto la mirada y ahí estaba, su dulce ángel.

Tomoyo , te amo

Y yo a ti, pero algo te tiene preocupada

¿preocupada?¿yo?

Amor te conozco…tu mirada esta distante

No… solo pensé que aun me faltan… algunas impresiones solo eso amor

La chica pelinegra no se creyó ni la mitad de esa "excusa" sabia que algo oscuro se movía entre la conciencia y los sentimientos de Sakura, sabia el nombre de aquel miedo. Por lo tanto decidió que hoy simplemente seria el día en el que declararía el amor por completo a su amor, deseaba borrar con fuego el recuerdo de aquel joven. Sintió celos y éxtasis una extraña combinación que la hizo entender lo mucho que necesitaba sentir a su amor.

Amor…

¿si?

Sin mas palabras la pelinegra dirigió a su amante hacia su alcoba, Sakura entendió aquel mensaje los planes habían cambiado, hacia tiempo que deseaba compartir este momento con Tomoyo y hoy era ese dia sin desearlo ni planearlo solo se dio. Había aprendido de Eriol a entender los caminos de la vida y no ofrecer resistencia solo…"**_déjate llevar como el agua en el río" _**, recordó aquellas palabras y así lo hizo.

Ambas ingresaron a aquel cuarto inundado de luz por los grandes ventanales , la luz matinal daba un aire romántico y celeste , el aroma que tenia ese lugar en especial era difícil de describir una mezcla entre el sutil aroma de Tomoyo, perfume, rosas y amor. Era perfecto y delante de la joven castaña el cuerpo de su ángel y sus manos que despojaban silenciosamente del cuerpo opuesto, aquellas ataduras del mundo cada prenda era siempre un freno y solo ahora sentía que se acercaba al estado puro. Sintió las manos de su amada recostarla sutilmente entre aquellas suaves sabanas embriagadas del aroma nocturno de su amante, observo como el cuerpo de su ángel se colocaba a horcajadas sobre su vientre mientras se desvestía ante ella ,ahora Sakura ayudo a su amante a llegar a ese estado puro, al final ambas estaban desnudas ,sinceras y extasiadas. Tomoyo sentada sobre el vientre de Sakura, sin ropa con deseo en la mirada jugando el secreto juego de las miradas que solo los amantes pueden experimentar. La joven castaña dio el primer paso.

Se incorporo, y acaricio de forma sutil pero firme la tersa piel del vientre de la pelinegra mientras con su boca aprisionaba el pezón semierecto, esto sorprendió gratamente a la joven, sintió una punzada desde su vientre que recorrió toda su espalda curvando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás mientras mezclaba sus dedos entre aquel castaño cabello.

Las manos de Sakura recorrían las firmes carnes del trasero de su amada, sentía con deleite la perfección de aquella piel, absorbía el aroma y de su sexo emano el suave liquido del éxtasis. Volvió su vista hacia arriba buscando la mirada y lo que observo la dejo sin palabras, Tomoyo absorbía al mundo ella era el mundo, el principio y el fin, todos los trazos, todas las situaciones cobraban sentido ahora este era el lugar donde debía estar, no había duda ni miedo , el corazón de ambas libero una pesada carga ahora sabían, confirmaban sus intuiciones: estaban hechas para estar juntas , hoy y siempre.

Tan intensa fue aquella mirada que Sakura bajo inmediatamente la mirada, sus ojos lloraban pues vio la belleza del mudo y esta la acepto completamente, sintió la mano de su amante levantar de nuevo su mirada y la calidez del primero de muchos besos que recorrieron todo su cuerpo.

La escena era hermosa, ambos cuerpos se fundían en uno solo, tan lentos y sutiles eran los movimientos pues creaban la danza de su amor una danza única hecha para ellos desde tiempos inmemoriales, una danza cuyo ritmo era la entrega total de si mismas. Así es como la mano de Sakura rozo y después toco serenamente la humedad del sexo de Tomoyo, los papeles estaban ahora invertidos Sakura yacía encima de su amada con la mirada fija y protectora, serena y dulcemente amorosa clavada en la profundidad del alma de Tomoy esperando la aprobación para este siguiente paso, permiso que se dio cuando Sakura sintió aquella intimidad abriéndose poco a poco, invitándola a entrar y a sellar su amor. Cerro sus ojos acercando su boca al oído de su amado ángel.

Te amo Tomoyo, quiero pertenecerte solo a ti…

Y yo a ti amo mío…

Siempre te cuidare y daré lo mejor de mi…te amare mas cada día.

¿Me lo prometes?

Es un hecho.

Entonces házmelo Sakura, hazme el amor , hazme tuya y déjame hacerte mía , tómame hoy y siempre…

…

Las palabras sobraron, los dedos de Sakura se mezclaron poco a poco con aquella creciente humedad poco a poco ingresaron sintiendo ligeras contracciones que la absorbían y la incitaban a seguir un poco mas y así comenzó un vaivén pausado pero constante mientras las manos de Tomoyo acariciaba la espalda , la cadera y por ultimo la misma humedad de su amada e hizo lo mismo, deslizo delicadamente los dedos dentro del sexo opuesto. Cada vez los movimientos fueron incrementando su velocidad y su intensidad. E cuarto se llenada se sonido, pequeños y grandes suspiros, sutiles palabras y delicados besos.

El cuerpo de ambas relucía con la luz y las pequeñas gotas de sudor , la vista de ambas empezaba nublarse, la idea de la entrega total, de pertenecerse se intensifico a tal grado que se complemento con aquel sentimiento y placer , los sonidos del clímax inundaron el recinto , el movimiento de ambas manos fue violento creando una visión de cuerpos convexos guiados por el máximo placer que se puede sentir, la pasión del amor.

El mundo seguía su curso, ignorante de aquel momento, ignorando la felicidad de aquellos corazones, un par de horas pasaron hasta que unos ojos esmeraldas recibieron con agrado la luz de la tarde, observando a su alrededor percibieron el peso de un cuerpo, enfocando bien la mirada Sakura se encontró con un bello cuerpo de porcelana recostado sobre la mitad de su cuerpo, la cabeza de su amada reposaba tranquilamente sobre su pecho. Este era el momento con el que había soñado, sentir a la hermosa niña ahora mujer, que le había robado el corazón desde el día en que la conoció. Ahora yacía recostada, sabiéndola suya. Pero la mente es traicionera y recodo por un momento la cara de aquel al que le había "entregado" un tiempo valioso – **_"Shaoran.."-_** pensó. Si, sabia que era ahora una cuenta regresiva para afrontar aquel problema pero no estaba sola, ahora tenia a Tomoyo y sentía que a pesar de lo que deparaba el futuro aquello era superable si estaba a su lado.

Sintió un movimiento lento, la joven Daidouji despertó tranquilamente complacida de todas las emociones que había experimentado, levanto la mirada y se encontró con ese par de ojos que la estremecían cada que le dedicaban la misma mirada de ese momento.

Buenas tardes preciosa

Buenas tardes amor…

Eres hermosa ¿lo sabias?

Si de hecho…lo se

Jejeje, solo soy hermosa porque tu me has hecho feliz desde el día en que te conocí…

Pues te digo lo mismo preciosa.

Mhhh… besame

Mientras aquel beso daba paso al tipo de caricias que propicia un cierto tipo de actos , en aquel espacio resonó un ligero sonido que nació del estomago de Sakura.

amor acaso …

bueno ,es que…no he… comidodesdenlamañana

jejejeje, eres una ternura, bueno pues no puedo dejarte así ¿no crees?

No pero…

Nada de peros, anda toma una bata y acompáñame a preparara la comida.

Mmhh….me parece una idea excelente.

Claro esta, haré de comer después de tomar una ducha…

Ah claro , bueno si también me parece bien.

Acto seguido Tomoyo se dirigió al baño, abrió la regadera mientras Sakura sonreía complacida de tener a su lado a ese ser tan maravilloso y…

¿acaso me bañare sola o piensas acompañarme?

Eh…si…si…ya voy.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 9 : INVIERNO**

" El tiempo carece de misericordia cuando enfrentamos el resultado de nuestras acciones."

Eran ya las seis y media de la tarde, despuntaban los últimos rayos de sol de aquel clima invernal, estaba entrando el invierno con toda su magnificencia, vibraba un ambiente familiar en las calles y un joven deambulaba por las calles de Tokio buscando un regalo peculiar, algo único.

Por fin , lo había encontrado aquel collar era el indicado, un collar de plata con una figura de una hoja de cerezo y un diamante rosado en el centro de aquella hoja. Pidió el collar con la envoltura mas hermosa y agrego a esto el hermoso ramo de rosas que llevaba, ahora todo estaba completo hoy le daría una verdadera sorpresa a Sakura. Con todo el entusiasmo que podía acumular su corazón se dirigió con paso firme a la casa de su amada en el camino miro con aire distraído a través de la ventana de un café y ahí estaba su amada con Tomoyo, un beso en la mano, una caricia y los labios de ambas se unieron. Los ojos del joven temblaron ligeramente, no dudaba nunca de lo que veía, sabia lo que pasaba .

Una breve regresión le hizo darse cuenta en segundos de todo lo que llevaba hasta el momento que estaba presenciando , su entendimiento era puro, recordó la ultima despedida , ahora todo encajaba, observo su mano derecha ahí estaba el regalo. Una chispa de ira recorrió su mirada y como autómata entro al café, se dirigió a la mesa donde aun estaban ambas jóvenes compartiendo caricias. Deposito el regalo sobre la mesa.

Ante esta acción ambas chicas observaron el regalo, la mano y por ultimo al joven. El color de Sakura paso de un carmín a un amarillo en cuestión de segundos.

Sha…shaoran

Te compre esto…pensando en ti…en cuanto te amo…y en cuanto deseaba pasar una temporada a tu lado…y…tu…

Yo…Shaoran…no…quería que…

¡¿ NO querías?¡…

Espera un segundo todo…

¡Cállate!, Olvídate de mi, de que alguna vez me conociste, olvida el aliado que fui, olvida mi amistad. Recuerda mi rostro… pues jamás me volverás a ver…

No…espera Shaoran, Sakura no tuvo….

¡Callate Tomoyo! No mientas esto es lo que realmente deseas, desde que te conocí tu solo has deseado que Sakura sea tuya, pues felicidades, ahora la tienes ojala nunca te traicione como lo hizo conmigo…

¡No le hables así a Tomoyo!

Yo hablo como yo quiero, nada me une a ti… nada ni nadie..así que nunca mas te atrevas a decirme que hacer. Siento una ira tan grande como el amor que aun te tengo. Adiós Sakura Kinomoto.

¡Espera Shaoran!

En ese momento el joven salio a toda velocidad hacia la calle dejando detrás a una Sakura decepcionada y a todo un café en expectativa, en cuestión de segundos el joven desapareció. Una amarga lagrima recorría su rostro había perdido al amor de su vida y a su mejor amiga. Por su parte Sakura aun estaba en shock aquella noche planeaba estar con Tomoyo y darle la mejor noche de su vida antes de que ella partiera por un mes y medio a Londres a arreglar algunos asuntos de la compañía de su madre. La joven pelinegra entendió la desesperación en la mirada de su amada.

amor, si deseas ir…

no

pero…

Es mi mejor amigo Tomoyo, tu eres el amor de mi vida…yo solo…no quería que esto terminara así

Lo se preciosa …

Vamos, quiero ir a casa.

…de acuerdo.

Desde un techo, la mirada de Shaoran, perdida en el horizonte , bajo su vista y observo a una pareja de jóvenes recorrer el camino juntas , ver a Sakura tan unida a Tomoyo le abrió los ojos.

Nunca fuiste realmente mía , Sakura…

Susurro el joven antes de desplomarse sobre sus rodillas y perderse en el dolor de su corazón durante días.

Esta escena era vista por uno ojos azules que destellaban en la oscuridad del cuarto. El reflejo del agua mostraba el brillo del corazón de cada una de las personas reflejadas en el y el brillo de este chico había dado vida a una pequeña luz morada.

Así que el odio esta germinando en ti, me parece bien, necesito aliados y tu serás el mayor de ellos y de una vez por todas me haré dueño y señor de ese magnifico poder

Así será amo – hablo un pequeño animalito color rojo con un par de alas de águila, cabeza de león y una cola de serpiente.

Quimera, quiero que prepares el terreno para el nuevo iniciado, quiero que su transición sea lo mas pronto posible.

Como ordene señor.


End file.
